Tus labios
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Haruka estaba nervioso, tener a Takane tan cerca estando dormida, con el salón lleno del sonido de lluvia y rayos lo hacían más tentador. "Se ven tan suaves..." pensó. Podrá guardar compostura o se dejarará llevar?


_**Holiii queridos lectores! x3 creo que he estado muy ausente xD**_

_**Les traigo este pequeñiiiito fanfic ubicado antes de Yuukei Yesterday. De una vez les digo que este fic fue hecho a lo rapidón jajaja es que no soporto dejar de escribir HaruTaka por mucho tiempo uwu así que me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía o estructura pero aún así espero les guste x3**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes son de la saga KagePro la cual le pertenece a Jin**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en el instituto, muy pronto sería la hora de partir sin embargo ese no era el caso de cierto chico amante de la comida pues, debido a su enfermedad había faltado muchos días y quería ponerse al día lo antes posible.

-Takane, nos vemos mañana!-se despidió el chico. La pelinegra lo observó con pena, no quería irse y dejarlo solo pero ella nunca admitiría que esa era su intención.

-V-Voy a esperar que la lluvia sea menos fuerte. P-Pero apenas eso pase me iré, ok!?-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre.

-Está bien…gracias, Takane-le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Solo es por la lluvia!-recalcó con molestia.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos. Haruka escribía lo más rápido posible mientras su compañera escuchaba música.

De repente un gran relámpago alumbró todo el salón sobresaltando a la chica la cual se había puesto de pie por la impresión.

-Takane, es mejor que te alejes de la ventana. Siéntate junto a mí.

-B-Bien-la pelinegra extrañamente no protestó. Debió asustarse bastante.

Takane arrastró su silla junto a Haruka para poder sentarse, habían quedado muy juntos "De seguro así se sentirá más tranquila" pensó el chico quien había notado que su amiga no se sentía cómoda con los rayos.

Otros dos rayos se hicieron notar, Haruka sentía a Takane brincar y apegarse más a él mas no dijo nada, simplemente siguió escribiendo con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Otros 15 minutos pasaron y un rayo más fuerte alumbró el lugar pero no sintió la reacción de su amiga. Lentamente giró su cuello para observarla y la vio dormida plácidamente en su hombro.

-Jaja tan linda-susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello. La quiso ver por más tiempo pues deseaba grabarse esa imagen en su cabeza para cuando llegara a casa poderla dibujar en su libro secreto, el cual estaba lleno de dibujos de su amada gamer.

Takane suspiraba con los labios ligeramente separados "Se ven tan suaves…" pensó Haruka. Pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos continuó a su labor avergonzado con las mejillas rosadas.

De esa manera continuó, no sin darle rápidas miradas a la chica que dormía junto a él, pero no se daba cuenta que por el movimiento que hacía para verla ella poco a poco se acercaba a su cuello.

-Uwaa!-esbozó al sentir la respiración de Takane en su cuello. Quería moverse pero no quería despertarla así que continuó con sus apuntes.

Cada dos por tres Haruka sentía una corriente eléctrica cuando la respiración de Takane chocaba con su piel provocando que se sobresaltara e hiciera rayones en las hojas de su tarea.

-T-Terminé!-soltó feliz. Se acomodó en su sitio y tomó el rostro de la chica para separarla de su sensible cuello.

Como hace un momento su atención fue capturada por los labios de la chica pero esta vez se le hizo inevitable acercarse lentamente a ellos. Faltaba menos de un centímetro para el deseado contacto de sus labios con los de ella, pero un gran relámpago lo asustó logrando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo sobre Takane.

-Pero que dia-…!? …Haruka! Q-Que haces?-gritó la nerviosa chica que acababa de despertar con su rostro tomando un rojo intenso.

-Espera! Puedo explica-…!-no logró terminar pues un golpe de la menor en su mejilla lo silenció.

Al día siguiente.

-Haruka por qué en este trabajo tu letra está tan horrible?-preguntó el profesor.

-L-Lo siento, tuve…distracciones-se disculpaba rascando su mejilla.

-Ya veo, bueno espero el próximo trabajo en japonés y no con jeroglíficos. Bueno los dejo en su receso, nos vemos en un rato-dijo el profesor despidiéndose con una mano saliendo del salón.

Una vez el profesor se marchó Haruka quería hablar con su amiga para disculparse.

-Takane, sobre lo de ayer…perdón fue un accidente. Me asusté por un rayo y perdí el equilibrio así que…

-No sigas. Entiendo-dijo Takane con los ojos cerrados y su típica expresión de molestia.-T-Te duele?

-Mmm?

-El golpe…-susurró con una mirada algo triste. Sabía que había actuado mal sin dejarlo explicarse.

-Ah, un poco pero tranquila-respondió sonriente como de costumbre.

La pelinegra se puso de pie frente a su amigo, se veía algo nerviosa con las mejillas bastante rojas.

-Cierra los ojos!-ordenó.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo!

Haruka obedeció dudoso, sintió los brazos de Takane rodear su cuello y finalmente un beso en la mejilla lastimada.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, había sentido los labios de Takane, en su mejilla, pero logró sentirlos. Estaba realmente feliz.

-Gracias Takane-le dijo con un dulce gesto a lo cual ella asintió apenada y regresó a su escritorio.

-Takane la próxima vez puede ser aquí?-preguntó inocentemente el amante de la comida señalando sus labios.

-AH!? N-No!

-Por qué?-dijo ligeramente triste.

-E-Eso solo se lo debes pedir a la chica que t-te g-gusta-respondió la pelinegra con una expresión de tristeza.

-Pero...-fue interrumpido por Takane.

-Ya te dije que no!-gritó la chica corriendo fuera del salón.

-…tu me gustas…-dijo en un susurro mientras observaba a Takane irse. El chico suspiró para llevar una mano a su boca y tocaba sus labios.

Una divertida risita salió de sus labios.

-Tal vez la próxima aproveche la situación...solo espero que no hayan rayos jaja

FIN

* * *

**_Bueno eso fue todo espero que aún con las prisas quedara decente xD Voy a cambiar mi fanfic lemmon HaruTaka/ShinAya por HaruTaka/KanoKido pero probablemente será mi último lemmon xD es más difícil de lo que pensé escribirlos...pero bueeeno nunca se sabe ewe xD_**

**_Por cierto cuando escriba ese fanfic vendrá con un anuncio importante! Es una loca idea que tengo desde que escribo HaruTaka xD quiero hacer un crossover pero ya daré detalles después ewe_**

**_Me alegra ver que cada vez hay más HaruTaka awwww DokuHime-sama les manda un beso a los autores que han hecho esos fanfics x3 _**

**_Gracias por su apoyo queridos míos! Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
